Datte Atashi no Hero
to trzeci utwór kończący anime Boku no Hero Academia. Utwór wykonała LiSA. Postacie * Izuku Midoriya * Inko Midoriya * Ochaco Uraraka * Tenya Iida * Shoto Todoroki * Katsuki Bakugo * Eijiro Kirishima * Tsuyu Asui * Yuga Aoyama * Hanta Sero * Fumikage Tokoyami * Minoru Mineta * Kyoka Jiro * Momo Yaoyorozu * Denki Kaminari * Mina Ashido * Mashirao Ojiro * All Might (sylwetka) Tekst Wersja anime Kanji= キミが　諦めるトコ　浮かばないけど ナニモナイ　ナサケナイ　っていう日も　あるんでしょう 人生に　一度のような　努力の瞬間を いくつも　迎えちゃいそうなら　見ていたいんだよ “一生”が一個だって　“一緒に”をいくらでも なんにもないアタシに　意味をくれた　最強だ フレーって　フレーって　何度も言わせる　なんていう才能\？ ずっと立ち向かってよ　勇気をくれてるよ フレーって　フレーって　ちっぽけ全てが叫んでる その目を見てれば　アタシも走れる 最高のフィナーレを　刻んでみてよ だって　アタシのヒーロー |-| Rōmaji= Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo Nani mo nai nasakena tte iu hi mo arun deshou Jinsei ni ichido no you na doryoku no shunkan wo Ikutsu mo mukaechaisou nara miteitan da yo "Isshou" ga ikko datte "isshou ni" wo ikura demo Nanni mo nai atashi ni imi wo kureta saikyou da Furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou? Zutto tachimukatte yo yuuki wo kureteru yo Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu Sono me wo mitereba atashi mo hashireru Saikou no finaare wo kizande mite yo Datte atashi no hiiroo. |-| Angielski= I can't imagine you ever giving up But I'm sure you've had days that were empty and miserable If you think you'll have many once-in-a-lifetime endeavors Then I want to see those moments Even if there's only one lifetime, there are many chances to be together You're the strongest, giving me, with absolutely nothing, meaning in life "Hooray! Hooray!" What's this ability you have to make me say this over and over? Keep standing your ground and giving me courage "Hooray! Hooray!" Even all the insignificant things are calling out When I look at your eyes, I can run, too I want to try carving out the best finale 'Cause you're my hero. Pełna wersja Kanji= キミが　諦めるトコ　浮かばないけど ナニモナイ　ナサケナイ　っていう日も　あるんでしょう 人生に　一度のような　努力の瞬間を いくつも　迎えちゃいそうなら　見ていたいんだよ “一生”が一個だって　“一緒に”をいくらでも なんにもないアタシに　意味をくれた　最強だ フレーって　フレーって　何度も言わせる　なんていう才能\？ ずっと立ち向かってよ　勇気をくれてるよ フレーって　フレーって　ちっぽけ全てが叫んでる その目を見てれば　アタシも走れる 最高のフィナーレを　刻んでみてよ 少し冒険しようか　このままでいいか ナヤマシイ　モドカシイ　って迷いも　あるでしょう？ 千年に一人のような　センスがなくたって アタシや　君だけのゴールを　見てみたいよね どんなに世界が　わからず屋ばっかでも アタシはキミという　わからず屋の味方 フレーって　フレーって　何百マイルも届けよう ずっと走るために　立ち止まってもいいよ フレーって　フレーって　大きなエールが花開く いつもの奇跡を　世界に見せてよ ワクワクが待ってる　未来へ行こうよ たくさんの失敗談を　愛せなかった自分を　抱きしめたら　最強だ 触れて　触れてないけど分かるよ　そのチカラ 目の前の壁の　向こうで笑おうよ フレーって　フレーって　何度も言わせる　なんていう才能\？ ずっと立ち向かってよ　勇気をくれてるよ フレーって　フレーって　ちっぽけ全てが叫んでる その目を見てれば　アタシも走れる その目の中　アタシも走ってく 最高のフィナーレを　刻んでみてよ だって　アタシのヒーロー。 |-| Rōmaji= kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo nanimo nai nasakenai tte iu hi mo arun deshou jinsei ni ichido no youna doryoku no shunkan o ikutsumo mukaechai sou nara mite itainda yo "isshou" ga ikko datte "issho ni" o ikura demo nanni mo nai atashi ni imi o kureta saikyou da furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou? zutto tachimukatte yo yuuki o kureteru yo furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru saikou no finaare o kizande mite yo sukoshi bouken shiyou yo kono mama de ii ka nayamashii modokashii tte mayoi mo aru deshou? sennen ni hitori no youna sensu ga nakutatte atashi ya kimi dake no gooru o mite mitai yone donna ni sekai ga wakarazuya bakka demo atashi wa kimi to iu wakarazuya no mikata furee tte furee tte nanbyaku mairu mo todokeyou zutto hashiru tame ni tachitomatte mo ii yo furee tte furee tte ookina eeru ga hanahiraku itsumo no kiseki o sekai ni misete yo wakuwaku ga matteru mirai e ikou yo takusan no shippaidan o aisenakatta jibun dakishimetara saikyou da furete furete nai kedo wakaru yo sono chikara me no mae no kabe no mukou de waraou yo furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou? zutto tachimukatte yo yuuki o kureteru yo furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru sono me no naka atashi mo hashitteku saikou no finaare o kizande mite yo datte atashi no hero. Wideo centruj|350px Kategoria:Muzyka en:Datte Atashi no Hero es:Datte Atashi no Hero